1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the application of a metal plate member fixation device for joining two metal plate members and more particularly, to a metal plate member fixation device installation method, which facilitates mounting and dismounting of a metal plate member fixation device, avoiding damage to the structural strength or change of physical properties of the screw member, cap and spring member of the metal plate member fixation device and assuring high durability of the metal plate member fixation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When fastening plate members together, a positioning screw formed of a knob, a ring and a screw nail is usually used. During installation, the screw nail and the ring are secured to the first plate member, and then the knob is rotated to drive the screw nail into the second plate member, and then a hand tool is used to fasten tight the screw nail, affixing the first and second plate members together. This plate member joining method can be used in a machine tool to join plate members together. The power drive and speed-adjustment unit of a machine tool are generally provided inside the housing. To facilitate repair of a machine tool or adjustment of the output speed of a machine tool, a detachable plate member is usually provided at the housing of the power drive or speed-adjustment unit. Screw bolts are commonly used to fasten the movable plate member to the housing. When unfastening screw bolts to dismount a movable plate member from the housing, the associating lock nuts may fall from the screw bolts. This movable plate member mounting and dismounting procedure is complicated, wasting much time and labor.
There is known a metal plate member fixation device comprised of a cap, a screw bolt, a spring member and a locating base for joining two metal plate members together. After fixation of the locating base of the metal plate member fixation device to a through hole on a first plate member, the screw bolt is threaded into a screw hole on a second plate member to secure the first plate member and the second plate member together. Because the locating base of the metal plate member fixation device is kept secured to the first plate member after removal of the first plate member from the second plate member, the metal plate member fixation device will not be missed by accident. According to this design, the cap is a metal member. After the screw bolt is accommodated in the cap, a machine tool is used to process the cap so that retaining protrusions are formed on the cap and forced into engagement with the screw bolt. This processing process requires high precision and wastes time and labor. During processing, the cap may be compressed excessively, resulting in permanent deformation. Further, the cap may be directly molded from an anti-corrosion plastic material in any of a variety of colors on the head of the screw member by over-molding process, facilitating installation and eliminating a secondary processing process. Further, during installation of the metal plate member fixation device to affix two metal plate members together, the barrel is inserted into a mounting through hole on one metal plate member and then bonded thereto by means of a reflow soldering process. However, the plastic cap may be permanently deformed or the structural strength of the plastic cap may be weakened during the reflow soldering process. Further, the spring member will be tempered during the reflow soldering process, lowering its structural strength and shortening its service life.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a metal plate member fixation device installation method that eliminates the aforesaid problems.